Harmony Unleashed Series' Crew
The info of all TV Series of the Harmony Unleashed franchise Staff Info: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift *Planning: NaruIchi97 x Sunrise *Original Creators: Hasbro, Lauren Faust, Bonnie Zacherle, Aaron Montalvo *Series Structure/Story Editor/Main Storywriter: Aaron Montalvo *Producer: Shin Sasaki, Atsuhiro Iwakami, Shozou Abe, Aaron Montalvo, Kenji Hamada *Character Design: John Joseco *Art Director: Atsushi Nishigori, John Joseco *Chief Animation Directors: Eiko Tanaka, Hiroyuki Imaishi *Key Animation Directors: Yoh Yoshinari, Shouji Saeki, Kazuya Tsurumaki, Shinji Kimura, Michael Arias, Masahiko Kubo *Color Design: Satoshi Hashimoto *Storyboard Artist: Sabrina Alberghetti, Tomohiko Ito *Music: Shuhei Naruse, Kotaro Nakagawa (Season 1), Yasuharu Takanashi, Taku Takahashi (Season 2-4) *Music Producers: William K. Anderson and Daniel Ingram *Music Work: Aniplex, TV Aichi Music, Harmony Unleashed Music Joint *Executive Producers: Yoshikazu Iwanami, Takaaki Kidani, Hideki Goto, Ken Iyadomi, Aaron Montalvo, Stephen Davis, Kantaro Tomiyama, Shunji Aoki *Series Director: Yoshiaki Okumura *Animation Production: Gainax (Season 1), Trigger (Season 2-4), Studio 4°C, Sunrise *CGI Element Animation Production: Polygon Pictures *CGI Chief Animation Director: Kenji Kamiyama *Production: Harmony Ponidox Shift Project (Geneon Universal Entertainment, Dentsu, Bushiroad, We've, Aniplex, Bandai Visual, Namco Bandai Studios Inc., Takara Tomy, Sunrise, Nikkatsu) *Main Broadcaster: TV Tokyo, TV Aichi, AT-X *Recording Studio: Half H.P Studio *Story Translation: Yoshikazu Iwanami, Aaron Montalvo English Dub Release *Voice Director: Aaron Montalvo *ADR Script: Tony Oliver, Terry Klassen *English Dub Production by: NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. *Recorded in: Studiopolis Inc., Voicebox Productions Inc., Spence-Thomas Production *Producers: Devon Cody, Aaron Montalvo, Jamie Simone *Executive Producers: Stephen Davis, Akira Fujita, Ken Iyadomi, Chris Bartleman, Bob Higgins, Sander Schwartz, Tracey Pakosta *Distributed by: Viz Media (Season 1), Hasbro Studios, FremantleMedia Enterprises, Universal Media Studios (All Seasons associated with Viz), Shout! Factory (DVD Release) *In Association With: Hasbro Studios, Sunrise, Namco Bandai Studios Inc., NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc., DHX Media/Vancouver Staff Info: Anthro Bunraku American Release *Developed for Television by: Aaron Montalvo and Meghan McCarthy *Story Editor: Aaron Montalvo *Producer: Devon Cody *Voice Director: Aaron Montalvo *Executive Producer: Stephen Davis, Aaron Montalvo, Chris Prynoski, Chris Bartleman, Bob Higgins, Sander Schwartz *Music: Jamie Christopherson, Mervin Mathew, Daniel Ingram *Director: James Wootton, Chris Prynoski *Art Director: Ridd Sorensen, devanstar *Character Designers: Robin Mitchell, Mike Gilbert, Nicole Gauss, Rebecca Dart, devanstar *Animation Production: Titmouse, Trigger *Distributed by: Shout! Factory (DVD Release), FremantleMedia Enterprises, NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. *Studio: Hasbro Studios, DHX Media, Titmouse Inc. *Broadcaster: The Pony Network Japanese Dub Release *Japanese Unit Director: Hiroyuki Imaishi *Executive Producer: Shuzo Shiota, Ken Iyadomi, Takaaki Kidani, Kantaro Tomiyama *Production: Anthro Bunraku Pony Theatre (Dentsu, Bushiroad, Takara Tomy, Bandai Visual, Aniplex, Pony Canyon Enterprises, We've) *Main Broadcaster: TV Tokyo, AT-X *Recording Studio: Half H.P Project Staff Info: Uprising *Developed for Television by: Aaron Montalvo, Lauren Faust, Man of Action (Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey, Joe Kelly, and Steven T. Seagle) *Story by: Aaron Montalvo *Character Design/Art Director: Jose Lopez *Color Design: LeSean Thomas, Satoshi Hashimoto *Chief Animation Director: Chris Prynoski, Tetsuro Araki *Music: Steve Jablonsky, Kevin Manthei *Executive Producer: Stephen Davis, Aaron Montalvo, Chris Prynoski, Chris Bartleman, Bob Higgins, Sander Schwartz *Voice Director: Aaron Montalvo *Recording Studio: Studiopolis Inc., NYAV Post *Animation Production: Titmouse, Madhouse, Sunmin Image Pictures Ltd. *Distributed by: Shout! Factory (DVD Release), FremantleMedia Enterprises, NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. *Studio: Hasbro Studios, DHX Media, Titmouse Inc., Man of Action Studios Inc. *Broadcaster: The Pony Network, AtomicRanger97 Network Japanese Dub Release *Unit Director: Yoshikazu Iwanami *Executive Producers: Kantaro Tomiyama, Yuma Sakata, Atsuhiro Iwakami *Production: Spirit Brony Resistance Shed (Dentsu, Takara Tomy, Bushiroad, Aniplex, Toei Company) *Main Broadcaster: TV Asahi, Toei Channel *Recording Studio: Studio Gong *Opening/Ending Animation Production: Madhouse, Shin-Ei Animation *Opening/Ending Animation Character Design: Yoshiyuki Sadamoto *Opening/Ending Animation Director: Masahiro Hosoda Staff Info: Guardians of Equestria *Based on Characters from Friendship Is Magic Created by: Lauren Faust *Based on the TV Series "YouTube Poop: The Series" Created by: Aaron Montalvo *YouTube Poop Created by: Matt "SuperYoshi" Mulligan *Developed for Television by: Aaron Montalvo, Alex Kurtzman, Koichi Sakamoto, Lauren Faust *Story Structure: Aaron Montalvo *Producer: Aaron Montalvo *Action Director: Koichi Sakamoto, Hirokazu Iwakami, Takashi Miike, George Kirby, Freddie Wong, Steve Wang *Animation Director: Chris Prynoski, Lauren Faust *Stunts: K&K Productions, Alpha Stunts *Executive Producers: *Unit Director: James Wooton, Koichi Sakamoto Japanese Dub Release TV Asahi/Toei Channel Dub (Lionsgate Japan) *Voice Director: Fumihiko Tachiki *Recording Studio: Half H.P. Studio *Producer: TBA *Unit Director: TBA TV Tokyo/TV Aichi Dub (Bushiroad and Takara Tomy) *Voice Director: Yoshikazu Iwanami *Recording Studio: AC Studio NaruIchi97 Television Dub TBA Staff Info: Equestrian Trinity *Planning: NaruIchi97 x Sunrise *Original Creators: Hasbro, Lauren Faust, Bonnie Zacherle, Aaron Montalvo *Series Structure/Main Storywriter: Aaron Montalvo *Story Editor: Yosuke Kuroda *Producer: Masahiko Otsuka, Shin Sasaki, Kenji Hamada, Atsuhiro Iwakami *Character Design: Shigeto Koyama, Yoh Yoshinari *Animation Director: Goro Taniguchi *Music: Yuki Kajiura, Audio Highs *Music Work: Aniplex, Harmony Unleashed Music Joint *Executive Producers: Yoshikazu Iwanami, Takaaki Kidani, Hideki Goto, Ken Iyadomi, Aaron Montalvo, Yuma Sakata *Director: Hajime Kamegaki *Animation Production: A-1 Pictures, Sunrise *Production: Equestrian Trinity Alliance Program (Dentsu, Bushiroad, Takara Tomy Intermedia, Aniplex, Sunrise, Hokuhodo DIY Partners, Movic, NI97/AR97 Studioworks, We've) *Broadcaster: AT-X, TV Tokyo *Recording Studio: Half H.P Studio Category:Crew Category:Production Category:Harmony Unleashed